Who you Love
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Sequel to The Governor's Obsession. Andrea and Philip have it all now. A beautiful daughter, a safe place to live, and each other. He has promised to change his evil ways and put her first. But can he really change? Will his need to control Andrea drive her away? What will happen will Michonne gets involved? Can their love overcome everything?
1. Chapter 1

_My boy, he ain't the one that I saw coming  
And some have said his heart's too hot to hold  
And it takes a little time  
But you should see him when he shines  
Cause you never wanna let that feeling go_

_John Mayer- Who You Love_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_I was married now. And eight months pregnant. Something I would have never imagined in my earlier life. _

_But I was happy._

"How much longer? " Philip whispers in my ear.

_"Dr. Stevens says any day now," I said touching my stomach._

"You think it's a girl or boy?"

"Girl," I said smiling at him.

_He presses his lips to mine, and I find myself getting lost him again. What was about this beautiful man? Why couldn't I get enough of him?_

"I don't care either way. As long as you are baby are okay," he says taking my hand.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear.

He carefully places me into bed, and walks into the kitchen. I watch as gets out pots and pans to start cooking dinner. I was glad he liked to cook because I was not the domestic type.

"I am going to teach you how to cook Andrea," Philip teases me when he brings me dinner.

"Why? You do such a great job," I smiled.

"It's a good skill to have," he whispers.

"Oh I can cook. I am just not any good at it," I said taking a bite of the chicken on my plate.

"So we found something that Mrs. Andrea Blake can't do. I was starting to think you were flawless," he mutters.

"I am far from flawless. I was a good lawyer and business woman. But I don't know a thing about being a mom. I have never been a nurturing type. That was my sister Amy," I admitted.

"Are you scared?"

"Yeah. I am afraid I won't bond with the baby right away. In so many ways this pregnancy feels surreal to me."

"You're be fine. I promise you. Once you see him or her that will be it," he says squeezing my hand.

_I place my hand on tummy feeling the baby kick inside me._ I couldn't help at that moment thinking he was right. Everything would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_Hours passed as Andrea continued to push and push._ _I was there holding her hand until finally she arrived. Our sweet baby girl._

"Here she is," Dr. Stevens said putting her in my arms.

_I looked at the blonde hair and blue-eyed girl, falling completely in love with her. I walked over to show her to Andrea._

"She's perfect," Andrea whispers taking our daughter in her arms.

They are so beautiful, I thought as I took a good look at Andrea holding our child.

"She needs a name," I said finally.

"I have thought about that. You know how I love classic literature," she smiles.

"I do," I said touching her blonde curls.

"Well, my favorite author is Jane Austen. Her stories are so classic and romantic. Would you mind using the name Jane?"

"Jane sounds perfect to me. You seemed like someone who would read Pride and Prejudice."

"Yes. I remember reading it to my younger sister Amy too," she said handing the baby back to me.

"Our sweet little Jane. You should get some rest now," I said kissing her cheek.

"I love you. And I am so glad how things worked out," Andrea says before she drifts off.

"The the pain medication is causing her to be sleepy. She'll need to rest. You can take her home in the morning," Dr. Stevens took me before she left the room.

_I was then left alone with my beautiful wife and baby girl. In the moment I knew I had something good. I wouldn't lose them, I decided._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_"You've change. Andrea and that baby brought you back," Martinez said when he saw me holding my daughter._

"Yes. They did," I said with a nod.

"Honestly I am glad you ended up with Andrea and not me," Martinez mutters.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

"I don't think I could sleep at night. Knowing any moment that I could lose them," Martinez says smiling at Jane.

"I ain't going to lose them. Woodbury is safe," I said harshly.

"You don't worry that she might leave you? Once she recovers. I mean she went to prison to visit Rick's group a few times. Didn't she?"

"Yes. But she came back to me. Besides she is over those people. They didn't even look for her," I sneered.

"I am glad you are back, but I don't want you to lose it again if everything does not work out the way you want," Martinez warned.

"I won't. And everything is going how I want it. I have everything under control. Andrea is under control. And Rick has agreed to stay in his boundaries. None of his group will be coming anywhere near Woodbury," I reassured him.

"No one can control Andrea," he smirks as he walks off.

_I ignore his smart ass comments, and walk into the apartment to see Andrea setting on the sofa reading a book. I admire how beautiful she looks spread out on th sofa in her pajamas._

_"Any good?" I said walking over to her._

_"Just a trashy romantic novel. Did Jane enjoy her walk?" _

"Yes, but she needs a nap now. While I send some time alone with you," I said putting Jane into her baby crib.

"I can't wait to be with you again," Andrea says, pulling me close and kissing me passionately.

"Two more weeks," I whispered as our lips parted.

"Seems like forever," Andrea says wrapping her arms around me.

"It will go by fast. Do you ever think about going back to the prison?" I questioned her.

"Why would you ask that?"

"It's been on my mind. If you left again and took Jane with you. I be completely lost," I said softly.

"How could you think that? Rick killed Shane. And I am not saying that it was all Rick's fault, but I know Shane. He would not have gone through with killing Rick. He loved him," she says still remembering her love for this man.

"So you think Rick is untrustworthy?"

"He won't take responsiblity for Michonne's actions. And he is their leader. She came over here intending to hurt you. Killing Penny in the way she did was wrong. And taking out your eye," Andrea says placing her hand on my face.

"I know how close you were with those people. And I am afraid you'll change your mind. They will turn you against me again," I admitted.

"I was. But you aren't getting rid of me that easy Mr. Blake. I told you I love unconditionally. And I should have never turned my back on you in the first place, but please don't question my love. I am not naïve. I know you have to make tough calls in these difficult times," she says gazing up at me.

"Everything I do is for you and Jane," I said warmly.

"I know and I love you even more for it," she says kissing my lips again.

"So you are really going to continue working?"

"Yes. I enjoy teaching history and literature to the school children. It gives me a sense of purpose. And Rowan has agreed to take Jane in at the nursery she runs with Sasha," Andrea says proudly.

"I just like having you at the apartent when I want you," I admitted.

"It's only a few hours. Three days a week. I'll still be here most of the time. You are the one who is always busy," Andrea reminds me.

"Running a town takes a lot of work. Why don't you conitinue reading your book. I'll make dinner while Jane is still asleep," I said kissing her cheek.

"Okay," Andrea says smiling. I watch as lays back down with her book. Martinez was wrong. Andrea is happy here with me. I had nothing to worry about, I told myself._ But still it was in the back of my mind as I cooked dinner. If there was a small chance Andrea would leave what would I do?_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_Andrea was setting on the sofa reading Jane a book. I look over at them with a smile._

_They were mine, I thought proudly._

Still I was haunted by my past with Andrea.I lied to Andrea to keep her safe, but she lied because she was afriad. Was there a part of her still afriad of me?

_Would she end up leaving again? _

"Did anyone ever find Milton?" She questioned me after she put the book down.

"No. He's long gone from here. Probably gotten eat by biters," I lied.

"I just find it hard to believe Milton would leave Woodbury. He loved this community so much," Andrea said putting a bottle in Jane's mouth.

"I know. He was afriad I kill him after you escaped," I muttered.

"You didn't kill him right? You could tell me if you did," Andrea says looking into my blue eyes questioning my authority.

"No, Andrea I did not kill Milton. He left before we got back," I whispered.

"Part of wants to go out there and look for him myself. If he is out there I feel like I could find him," she says her eyes not leaving mine.

"I can't let you out there. Jane and I need you here. This place would fall apart without you," I whispered.

"I know, but I helped Shane look for Sophia. I am a good back up. I feel like I could really help Martinez with the search," she says.

"Andrea, you're still recovering from having the baby. And I need you here with me. Could you please just do what I ask," I said forcefully.

"Okay. You're right," she says putting her fingers to my lips.

I sigh and shake my head. "You love to challenge me, don't you?"

"Yes,but you love it," she whispers.

_"I do." I lean down to her and kiss her again._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"The Governor is not going to like this," Martinez says when I join him for the search.

"Milton is my friend. I only want to help. Philip will understand," I said defensively.

"Maybe won't tell him. My ass will be online the line for letting you come," he said forcefully.

_We walk around with no sight of Milton. I kill any walkers that I see with no hesitation._

"You're good. Might as well make a supply run while we out," Martinez says taking my hand.

_I nodded, getting into the truck with him. After driving not to far we see an abandon grocery store._

"Let grab as much as possible. Then get back before the Governor notices we left," Martinez says.

_I look over at him, and smiles playfully at me. He knows that I love this. Being out here killing walkers._

He walks up the door and kicks it open. A few walkers come out toward us.

I hold my gun up pulling the trigger. We watch as they fall the ground.

"I am going to get some formula," I told Martinez as I rushed through the store.

_When I finally find the baby food I see two familiar faces. Michonne and Daryl staring me into the eyes._

"Andrea," Michonne said looking at me putting down her gun.

"Michonne and Daryl," I said taking a deep breath.

"You still hanging out with that psycho ?" Daryl said.

"Look it's not what you think. Philip has changed. We've got a baby together," I said my eyes on Michonne now.

"A baby? You actually had a baby with that monster?" Michonne asked me.

"Michonne, I know he has done some bad things. But Rick is far from perfect. He killed Shane. I know it," I challenged her.

"You don't know shit about it," Daryl said.

"It was self-defense. Shane lead him out to the wood intending to kill Rick," Michonne corrected me.

"Whatever his intentions may have been. I know Shane's heart. He wouldn't have done it," I said.

"For a smart girl you can be a dumb bitch," Daryl said loudly.

"You weren't there when it happened. So you can't say for sure," I pointed out.

"Andrea, you need to leave the Governor. Get that baby and run. You hear me? He sent Merle out to kill me when I left. Would have killed you too if you came with me," Michonne warned.

"And there is what he did to Maggie," Daryl said.

"We've got to go," Martinez said walking up to me. He carefully places several cans of formula in his pack.

"You two should go. This is past your boundaries we agreed on," I said coldly.

"Let's go," Daryl said to Michonne who was still staring at me.

"Should have shot those two assholes," Martinez said as we get into the truck.

"They were just getting baby food for Judith," I said as he drove back to Woodbury.

"Let's not tell the Governor about running into them," he says as we pull into the gates.

"Agreed," I said looking over at him. He parks the truck and we get outside. Suddenly Philip is there looking at me.

He wraps his arms around me.

"You scared me to death. Thank God you are okay!"

"I am fine," I said letting go of his arms.

"That was irresponsible thing for you to do. I told you I didn't want you out there, but you went anyways. Jane needs her mother. You have a family now," he says, his eyes darkening.

"Are you my father or my husband?" I questioned him.

"Andrea, don't go there. You know I want to protect you," he says taking my hand.

"Maybe I should have stayed here. I just need to see my daughter now," I said giving in to quickly to him.

_This man was going to be my downfall, I thought._

"You think? I'll take to you to see Jane," he smiles.

We walk into the apartment where Sasha is holding her.

"She has been crying for you," Sasha said handing her to me.

"Come here sweet girl," I said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, Sasha," Philip says walking her to the door.

We are now alone in the apartment, his blue eyes staring at me.

"You aren't going to leave Woodbury again for any reason. You understand me?"

This isn't a request. This is a demand and threat. This is Philip. My beautiful controling husband.

"Yes," I said looking at his beautiful face.

"I can't lose you again," he whispers.

"I am here. I am sorry," I said going into his arms.

_I felt comfortable and safe. Loved, but Daryl words were in the back of my mind. What had Philip done to Maggie? I couldn't ask without admitting we saw Michonne and Daryl today. That would cause another battle. And nothing was worth that, I decided._

"I love you," he says placing his lips on mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

_Philip places our daughter in the baby bed, and looks over at me again._

"You need to trust me. That I can keep you safe," he says forcefully.

"I do trust you. Still I am used to fighting. Being out there," I whispered.

_This relationship was different than the one I had with Shane. Shane never protected me. He always treated me as equal. I wish Philip could be that way, but_ I_ knew it would never be that way with us. Could I live with that?_

_Philip constant need to control me could be overwhelming to say the least. _

"I can't take any chances with you. See what happened to me when I let my guard down," he says pointing at his eye.

"Well you did take Maggie and Glenn," I whispered._ I wanted to see if admit to anything where Maggie was concerned. _

"That was Merle. It gave Michonne no right to do this to me," Philip says annoyed.

"I know. I just never understood why he took Glenn and Maggie that's all," I said walking over to him.

"Merle is a wild card. He was trying to find his brother. And he is over there with them now. Good riddance," Philip says taking me into his arms.

_When he looks at me with those blue eyes, I find myself losing it. My husband is just so intoxicating, and I can't control my desires._

"I am here. I am yours. Make love to me," I said suddenly forgeting that I had even ran into Michonne and Daryl in the first place.

"You promise your mine. And that you won't leave here again. No matter how good your intentions are," he says forcefully.

"Yes, I promise," I said taking his hand. He kisses me softly.

"Let's go to bed then," he smiles.

_Following him to the bedroom, I know I am forgiven for disobeying him. And I feel like I do anything to make him happy. This isn't me. I am normally not a people pleaser, but I never been in love like this before. _


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

"I love you too much. I don't trust it," Andrea says coming into my arms.

"I know the feeling," I replied pressing her lips against mine.

_She had so many questions. I shouldn't be surprized. This was Andrea afterall, I thought. But I didn't want her to know that I killed Milton or threaten Maggie._

_If I did she never look at me the same again. Hell, she got scared enough when I threaten to attack her friends at the prison. She didn't need to know any details._

"I want you," Andrea says removing her shirt. I watch as she fully undresses herself. For a moment, I stand there taking in her beauty.

Finally, after along pause, I remove my clothes and lay her on the bed. Our naked bodies covering each others. She wraps her arms around my neck and her legs are open for me. Softly I place myself inside of her. Did she know what she did to me? God, it felt so good to be inside her, I thought moving her up and down. This was the only time she allowed me to completely control her with no questions asked.

"I love you," Andrea moans as her lips find mine.

I continue to thrust myself into her over and over until we both release into each other.

"How do you that, Andrea? " I asked taking her into my arms.

"What?" She asks blue eyes gleaming.

"Make me feel that everything is allright in the world. I really feel you have saved me," I said as she laid her head on my chest.

"We saved each other. I was so lost when I got to Woodbury, but you took me in. Gave me a purpose. Listen to me taking about Amy and Shane. I would have never made it without you. And it wasn't just the hot showers and mind blowing sex. It was you," she whispers.

"I have made so many mistakes, Andrea," I said my words barely audible.

"You don't have to tell me. I know you are a good man, and that you will be a good father to Jane. You've only got to trust me a little more," Andrea says her hands running through my hair.

"I love you, darling," I said kissing her forehead.

_I closed my eyes falling asleep in her arms. I wish I could regret killing Milton, but I didn't. I blamed him completely for Andrea's escape. I had to keep her safe at all costs. That was my job as her husband, I decided._

**AN: I hope it isn't too fluffy. David Morissey and Lori Holden are just too beautiful together. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

"Someone needs to do something about Andrea," I told Daryl as we headed back to the prison.

"Michonne,there is no law against being crazy. If she wants to stay with that asshole let her," Daryl said harshly.

"But she has a baby now," I said.

"Well, I understand what you are saying. But we have to worry about our own. Let Andrea and her baby fend for themselves," Daryl said as we got out of the truck.

"I just wish I hadn't seen Andrea. That man is controlling her and I hate it," I muttered.

"I know she is your best friend, but you got to get over it. Andrea being at the prison would be putting the group in danger. Clearly the Governor has some obsession for her and is not letting her go," Daryl said.

"You're right," I muttered as I walked away.

_Still I refused to accept this. I would reason with Andrea. She couldn't stay with that horrible man, I thought._

_No, I was going to Woodbury to talk some sense into her. _

**AN: Thank you Jennifer for your encouragement about the storyline. Team Woodbury tends to see things differently. Also thanks to my other Governor and Andrea shippers. I know we are far and few in between. But there is something haunting about this relationship. **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

_"I never thought I be a teacher," I told Martinez as we walked down the streets of Woodbury._

"You are a natural. Those kids really listen to you," he smiles as we take our separate ways.

I made my way to the daycare center to see my beautiful girl crawling on the floor. I smiled picking her up.

"She is getting so big," Rowan smiles sweetly.

I looked up at her tummy. She was showing now.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, but I know it will be worth it," she smiles as I get Jane's diaper bag.

"I am happy for you and Martinez," I said softly.

"And I am for you and the Governor," she replies.

"Thank you," I said as left with Jane in my arms.

_My friendship with Rowan was complicated to say the least, but I was glad to have her. No one could take Amy's place in my heart, but I love Rowan like a sister. Even if we had dated each other spouses, I thought to myself._

_I took a moment to set down on a park bench when I saw her. Michonne was here carrying her sword._

"Andrea," says walking over to me.

"You know you shouldn't be here," I said softly.

"This your baby? She is beautiful," Michonne said touching Jane's blonde hair.

"You really shouldn't be here. You need to leave. I had to work hard to get this peace treaty into place, and you being here could destroy everything," I said determined.

"I see you are still drinking the Woodbury Kool-Aid. You don't even know half of what this man has done. He threaten to rape Maggie and," Michonne started to say.

"I know Philip has dark past, but we've all done things we aren't proud of. Rick killed Shane. Hershel kept walkers alive in the barn just like Philip did with Penny. And you killed Penny in front of him. You did that for one purpose only. To hurt him. And your actions almost caused a war. Thank God I stopped it," I said honestly.

"Thank God," she says rolling her eyes.

"Look, I am sorry how things went down between us. I do care about you. That's why I want you to leave," I said moving closer to her.

" I need to know you are safe. And your daughter too. Come with me," Michonne pleads with me.

"I can't leave. He needs me," I said calmly.

"You are still under his spell," she frowns.

"No. I am in love with him. I know it may not make sense to you but I am. I have chosen to stay with him," I said forcefully.

"That man you are in love with is pure evil. He is going to get you and your daughter killed," Michonne says her voices hardens.

_"At least he never abandon me. Because that's what you did Michonne," I said watching her leave._

_She says nothing, but walks away hurt. I take a moment to distract Tyrese who is guarding the wall. This gives Michonne enough time to escape. _

_I then gather my stuff and finish the walk home with Jane._

* * *

"Andrea, you are late," Philip says when I walk into the door of our apartment.

I watch as his jaw tenses and his face hardens.

"I am sorry," I said putting Jane door on the floor. Philip makes a face and rubs his forehead. I know he trying to hold in his angry.

"Well, _where were you_?" Philip asks finally.

"If you must I know I was talking to one of the other teachers. She was wanting to put a play together for the school children," I said telling a half truth. I just left out the part about Michonne out.

He smiles now, his eyes warm again. "I over reacted. It's been a bad day. Some biters got in through the walk earlier. We've lost a few people. And when I couldn't find you I thought the worst."

I nod. And walk into his warm embrace.

"I am sorry you worried. But Jane and I are perfect. You aren't going to lose us," I whispered in his ear.

He takes a deep breath. "I love you and Janie. Everything I do is for the two of you. I have some more bad news to tell you."

"Is this about Milton?"

"Yes. We found his body. He was turned," he says softly.

"Are you going to bury him?"

"He's been cremated, but there will be memorial_ service_ tomorrow. For Milton and the other two we lost today."

"We so lucky to have each other," I said thinking about the deaths today.

"I know," he says giving me a half-smile.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear.

_He then wraps his arms around me tightly and softly kisses my lips._

"I saw you today," Philip says as our lips parted._ Did he see Michonne too?_

_"Look I am sorry," I started to say before he interrupts me._

"I don't like your friendship with Martinez. He told me about your past with him," he scolds me.

Oh it was only that, I thought relieved.

"That was once. Before you and I were item. You know I am with you and he's with Rowan," I said looking at the ground. I hated when he made me feel like a child. I hated the fact that men had to brag about who they did and didn't have sex with. What Martinez and I did in the past did not concern Philip.

"I still don't like it. You know how jealous I can get," he whispers.

For a moment I think about bringing up his past with Rowan or another girl I know he was with before me. But I let it go. I know jealousy is part of his nature, and part of me likes that he wants ownership of me.

"Don't worry. I am yours," I promise.

_"All mine," he murmurs._


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

"I can't believe you told Philip about the time we were together. God, he probably thinks Jane is yours," I said to Martinez.

"That kid couldn't be mine. Looks just like Philip and you. Besides I did it to save your ass. I saw Michonne in here," Martinez sneers.

I put down the books I was carrying and look into his brown eyes.

"You aren't going to say anything about this to Philip are you?"

"Shit no. He will snap. And I need this place. I have a family now. You need to tell your friends from the prison to stick to the agreement," he says harshly.

"God knows I can't control Michonne," I said looking at the ground.

"Make it clear to her that you are with us now," he warns me.

"I have. Everyone else has accepted it. Just Michonne wants me to come back. Says I am in danger here," I whispered.

"Philip adores you. He never hurt you," Martinez replies as the school children come into the classroom.

_He never hurt me, but he would hurt others. I knew this to be true. And perhaps if I displeased him enough he would hurt me too, I thought._

"I have to start class," I told Martinez walking away.

_He nods, knowing that he has to keep my visit with Michonne a secret. Somehow we had to keep everything together. If I could make it through the next few days without anyone saying anything. Hopefully no one else saw Michonne. After what seem like forever the day was over and was back home with my family. Philip made no mentions of her visit, and I decided I was in the clear. I didn't know I would wake up to a nightmare._

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

_I woke up safe in Philip's arms. I decide I would make him breakfast this time. Seeing as he always joked me about my cooking. Slowly I get out of bed, and walk over to Jane's crib. I look down to see it is empty. My daughter is gone._

I walk over to Philip to see if she is in his arms. But she isn't. Suddenly my heart drops. Who would take an innocent baby away from its mother? How could I have not heard them in our apartment?

"She is gone," I screamed loudly. _My head was spinning. I felt like my whole world was falling apart. I hadn't felt this hopeless since Amy died._

Philip gets up from bed and rushes to my side. Tears are rolling down my face now.

"She is gone?" He asks panicking.

"Yes. Someone has taken her," I cried.

"It's okay. I am going to find our daughter alive. I promise you," he says taking me into his arms. I cry into his shoulder with a million questions running through my mind.

Could someone came over to kill our little girl? Because of something Philip had done? Would someone take her for ransom? Was she with Sasha or Rowan by some innocent mistake.

"I am going with you," I said taking his hand.

"No, I want you to stay here. You'll be safer," he says.

"This is not a question," I said forcefully.

_His blue eyes look into mine and I know he understands I am serious._

"Okay Andrea," he mutters finally.

_ We walk together looking in every house in Woodbury. Then suddenly it hits me. I have an idea on who might have taken her._


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

_I wanted to tell Philip the truth. That I thought Michonne had taken our daughter. That would have been the right thing to do, but I also did not want a war between Woodbury and the Prison. And if Philip knew there would surely be one. _

_I couldn't allow that. I just wanted my daughter back safe. But how would I deal with Philip? I was going to have to hurt to make this right._

"This is your fault. You have made so many people mad, that someone took Jane because of you," I said finally.

I hate doin this. Hated hurting him but there was no other way. I had to go to the prison to look for Jane. Rick would never allow me to enter with Philip by my side.

"What are you saying?" Philip looks at me. His blue eye stares into mine, the other one covered by his eye patch.

"I am going to look for Jane by myself," I whispered.

"You're leaving me? Again? You promised you stay," Philip says in a breathless whisper. He standing before a broken man, and I want more than anything to take him into my arms. But I can't.

"Yes. I can't be with you. You are to blame for our daughter being taken," I said, tears coming to my eyes.

"Did you ever love me? Or was always about what I could give you? Because I loved you from day one, Andrea," his voice is a breathless whisper.

"Yes, I did love you," I sob.

"You should go. You are better off without me," he says his voice is breaking up. Seeing the saddness on his face I almost break down and tell him that I believe Michonne has our baby. Still I knew the trouble that would cause. Please forgive me, I think looking at his face.

"I'll never forget you Andrea. Or our daughter. I am going to try and make this right," he says leaving me alone in the apartment.

I close my eyes, and gather my things. I pick Jane's soft pink teddy bear from her crib. Momma is on the way, I think to myself.

God, I am leaving my husband. Or atleast he thinks I am. Will he follow me? Would he kill Michonne if she has Jane? Would I be able to sort this all out?

_Yes, you have to. For your little girl's sake, I tell myself._

**AN:****_ If anyone is reading this I hope you are finding the storyline believeable and interesting. _**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

"This the Governor's baby? With Andrea?" Rick asked looking at me with those blue-green eyes.

"Yes. I took her. I knew she was not safe over there with those people," I said holding her in my arms.

"Michonne I know your intentions are good, but you are going to have to bring her back," Rick told me forcefully.

"But if we keep her then Andrea will return. Her safety is important, right?"

"If Andrea choses to stay over there with her crazy boyfriend that's on her. She's always had a thing for men who are mentally unstable," Daryl said across the room.

"The Governor is running a cult. He is using fear to control those people, and mind games to control Andrea. Why should this little girl have to live with those people?" I said looking over at Rick.

His eyes meet with mine, and I know he understands where I am coming from.

_He starts to answer me, but we see Andrea pull up in a vechile. How did she know?_

"Rick, I need to get inside," Andrea demands.

Rick leaves me and walks over to her. I watch as he takes Andrea's weapons away before allowing her to enter. She takes one look at me and the baby.

"Jane," she says taking her daughter into her arms.

"I had no idea about this," Rick tells her.

"What the hell where you thinking Michonne?" Andrea yells at me.

"I guess I wasn't," I admitted.

"I have been worried sick. You crossed the line this time," Andrea mutters.

_How could I make her see the Governor for who he really was? Would anyone understand my actions?_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

* * *

"I didn't want you to worry. I was going to go back for you," Michonne says staring at the diamond ring on my finger.

"I told you I did not want to leave. I love Philip and Woodbury. Now you've put everyone in danger," I said holding tightly to Jane.

"She's not wrong. What you did taking his daughter is going to put a target on the prison," Rick said annoyed with Michonne.

"I am not going to let you be a target. I am taking Jane and going back," I told Rick.

"Be careful," he whispers.

"What the hell are you thinking ? This man is a Jim Jones type. He was going to kill Maggie and Glenn. And you are just a replacement for his wife. The man is so far gone he does not see you, Andrea," Michonne pleads.

"I think it started out that way, but he see me now. And I love him. I really believe he can change. Don't ask me to betray him," I said getting ready to leave.

"You can't love someone who lies about everything to you. He lied to us from day one. Please go with me Andrea. Allow me to protect you and your daughter," she said softly.

"I can protect myself now. I'll be grateful for your help in the past, but you have to let me go. Don't come back to Woodbury," I warned her. She can't find the words to say anything. For a moment I do think about staying. I see Daryl, Merle, and Carol. It would easy to be back with the old group, but Woodbury was my home.

"Watch out Blondie, the Governor is a sick son of a bitch," Merle says as I get into the car.

I haven't driven far when I see Philip in his truck. Part of me knew that he would follow me, and I pull over.

"Andrea, you went to the prison," he says disapproving.

"I had to. Michonne took our daughter," I said taking his hand.

Philip looks and see Jane in her car seat. I know he is relieved to see she is all right.

"Why didn't you tell me? We need to be honest with each other," he whispers.

"I wanted to, but I don't want you to attack the prison. This was all Michonne. She thought she was helping," I murmur.

"That woman has unhealthy obsession with you," Philip says.

"Well, I told her I am with you. You are my husband and the father of my child. I don't care what anyone thinks. You are my family and staying with you," I said hoping to make him understand.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

* * *

_"But you left me again," I said looking into her blue eyes._

_"You always say you have to protect me, but sometimes I need to take care of you. I hated lying. Still I knew Jane was all right. Michonne wouldn't hurt her," Andrea says._

How many chances did I need to give Andrea? She kept hurting me, and these people at the prison. Didn't they know what boundaries meant? Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice then shame on you, I thought grabbing my gun.

"Andrea get in your car and drive home. I have to take care of Michonne and Rick," my eyes are glittering dangerously.

"Please Philip. I know you are angry at what Michonne did. Hell, I am pissed too. I could nearly kill Michonne myself, but we have to look at the bigger picture here," Andrea pleads.

"And what is that?" I sneered.

"Rick and Michonne could kill you. Then I would be alone. So would your daughter. Please, let's just go home together," she reaches out for my hand.

"Please, listen to her. Noone asked Michonne to do this. She acted on her own. It won't happen again," Rick promises.

"You're right," I whispered holding up my gun.

Andrea then takes our daughter and stands in front of the gate. I am now pointing the gun at my wife and little girl.

"What the hell Andrea. Get in the damn car," I yelled.

"You don't want to this, and you don't have to. These people won't hurt us," Andrea looks at me with those blue eyes.

"She killed Penny, took out my eye, and now she wants to take you away too. Your my second chance," I said holding up my gun.

"I am still here. In love with you," she says softly.

_I had this burning need for revenge. But I knew if I killed Michonne I lose Andrea and my daughter forever. Was it worth it? _


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

* * *

_"Your group did not follow the rules," Philip said addressing Rick._

"Michonne made a mistake. In the future she not will come near Woodbury. Now you should leave. Noone needs to die," Rick said to Philip.

"Let's take our daughter and go home," I said taking Philip's hand. For the moment, his gun is put away.

"We'll leave peacefully this time. But if Michonne comes anywhere near Andrea or my daughter then all bets are off," Philip sneers.

I take his hand holding our daughter in my arms. Philip holds his hands out and Jane goes to him.

"Don't leave with the Governor. He tried to rape Maggie and sent Merle to kill me. He has not really changed. He can't," Michonne yells at me.

"Stay out of this. Andrea has forgiven me," Philip mutters.

"She may have forgiven you. Still I know you aren't remorseful. You will continue to do the same shit and keep Andrea in the dark," Michonne says reaching for my hand.

"Come with me," Philip says his blue eyes locked with mine.

_For a moment, I am frozen still. Stuck between Michonne and Philip again. My past and my future. As much as I wanted to I could not truly hate Michonne. Yes, she took out Philip's eye, but she also keep me alive. She was my best friend. Part of me wanted to stay and knew there was truth behind her words. _

"You aren't choosing them over me or you?" Philip asks looking hurt.

"No. I am going with you. I am sorry Michonne," I said finally.

"Becareful Andrea," Rick warns me.

_Then I slowly walk away with my husband._

_"I am proud of you," I whispered in his ear._

_"You've changed me Andrea. Your love has made me a better man," Philip promises kissing my cheek. _


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

* * *

_Andrea is home and she still loves me. Our daughter is safe. That should be enough, but it wasn't._

"What is on your mind?" Andrea asked laying in bed with me.

"You. Our daughter," I said warmly.

"I am sorry about Michonne. She wants to protect me, but I know there is no safer place for me then in your arms," she says sweetly.

_I look into her blue eyes, and think back to the first time I saw her. I knew even then I had to have her._ I could still see her pale skin and looking like she was on her death-bed. Even sickness could not take away from her beauty, I had thought. Our eyes locked and she started to yell. She is so feisty. I remember she asked me over and over what I wanted from them. _The question that burned through my mind was what did I want from her?_

_At first I thought I wanted a simple distraction, but now I knew I wanted her forever._

"You are right, Andrea. And I promise to keep you safe. Nothing like this will ever happen again. Security will be even tighter in Woodbury now," I said pulling her into my arms.

"It's kind of amazing how you love me. I thought for sure you kill Michonne and Rick would kill you. I was so scared, but you stopped for Jane and me," she says resting her head on my chest_._

_"Anything for my family."_

"I should have told you the truth about going to the prison. From now we have no secrets from each other," Andrea whispers.

"No more secrets," I lied.

"In the spirit, of telling the truth I have something else to tell you. Dr. Stevens informed me I am pregnant again after you insisted I go for the check up yesterday. I know the timing isn't great. Jane is barely eight months," her voice is soft and low.

Andrea was pregnant out killing biters and chasing after Michonne? She had put my wife and unborn child in danger. And my daughter. Could I really let that go?

No. Michonne would not stop until she took everything away from me. She would turn Andrea against me. I knew it.

"Are you upset?" Andrea asks interrupting my thoughts.

"No. I have a hundred babies with you," I teased her.

"I am glad you aren't upset. I am sorry I made you worry. Blamed you for Jane's kidnapping. I just wanted to bring her back safe," Andrea whispers.

"You and Jane are both safe now," I said kissing her lips.

"I know," Andrea whispers as I cover her with my body.

_ Feeling her skin touching mine, I know she loves me._ _ She loves me more than she has loved anyone. And I love her in away I did not think was possible since my wife's death. I never saw this coming, but I love her._

Thoughts come to my mind of getting revenge on Michonne. But for the moment I let it go. All I want to do is make love to my beautiful wife, and revel in my happiness.

"I need to make love to you," I said softly pulling her tee-shirt over her head.

"I am yours," she says kissing my lips.

In that moment I know she is mine, and she was not going anywhere. Andrea for some reason loved me too. I couldn't lose her.

"You know I didn't want this in the beginning. I thought I just take you to bed and that would be the end of it. I wouldn't get attached and I could avoid intimacy. Because there was no way I could love anyone the way I did my wife. But you showed me I was wrong. I am madly in love with you. And after you came back with me yesturday I know you feel the same way,"I said honestly.

"I love you," she smiles at my words.

I pull her into my arms and for the moment this is enough. I was not sure I could change completely to be that type of man Andrea needed, but I knew I do anything to keep her by my side. Anything.

**THE END**

* * *

_**My girl, she ain't the one that I saw coming  
And sometimes I don't know which way to go  
And I tried to run before  
But I'm not running anymore  
Cause I've fought against it hard enough to know**_

That you love, who you love  
Who you love

_**Oh, you can't make yourself stop dreaming  
Who you're dreaming of  
If it's who you love  
Then it's who you love**_

_**Who You Love-John Mayer **_


End file.
